reddeadfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Speichern
thumb|250px Speichern ist wie bereits in Grand Theft Auto IV und dessen Episoden ein wichtiges Gameplayelement aus Red Dead Redemption, Undead Nightmare und Red Dead Redemption 2. Man hat drei Möglichkeiten zu speichern. Um zu Speichern drückt man die Taste (25px auf der PlayStation) bzw. (25px auf der Xbox). Die drei Möglichkeiten *Selbst zu speichern sobald man das Speicherhaus betritt und auf’s bett Sitzt. Der Schlaf dauert sowohl Hauptspiel als auch Undead Nightmare sechs stunden. *Das Camp sowie das Komfortable Camp für’s überall speichern Egal wo man ist benutzt oder. *Man lässt das Spiel automatisch Speichern insofen, Das automatische Speichernfunktion aktiv ist und nach jeden Erfolgreich abgeschlossenen Mission oder Zufallsereignis wofür es gedacht war. Man kann, das automatische Speichern ausschalten und wie in der „Grand Theft Auto-Serie“ üblich nur das Speicherhaus benutzen. **Während der Ereignisse von Undead Nightmare, habt ihr nur Zwei möglichkeiten des Speicherns zum auswahl. Entweder lässt man das Spiel nach der Mission automatisch Speichern oder geht in eines der Speicherhäuser da im Undead Nightmare das Camp wegfällt. Speichern „nicht“ Möglich?! *Auch wenn man Während des Speichervorgangs mit 25px oder 25px das speichern, abbricht wenn man nicht möchte vergehen trotzdem sechs stunden. Das ist dem Spieler überlassen. *Durch der Kopfgeldverfolgung der Gesetzeshütern, Marshals, Federales, Rebellen oder der Polizisten von Blackwater ist es Nicht möglich zu speichern. Cheats *Es ist nach eingabe, eines Cheats nicht möglich zu speichern sobald das speichermechanismus Erkennt das ein Cheat Aktiviert ist kann man in den Speicherhäusern und/oder Camp für sechs Stunden nur schlafen. Selbst nach der Cheateingabe wird dem Spieler gewarnt das, dass Speichern nicht möglich sei. Außerdem werden die Erfolge/Trophäen dabei blockiert. Das „austricksen“ Methode - Für Automatisches Speichern Man kann beim Speichern wenn man „schnell“, speichern möchte ist dem Spieler „selber“ überlassen: *Das Spiel „austricksen“ indem auf Optionen > Audio > Soundeffektelautstärke Leise macht. Das gleiche nochmal auf Optionen > Audio > Soundeffektelautstärke Laut und das spiel speichert sich, wie nach der Missionen automatisch. *Das gleiche gilt auch für die Besitzurkunden der Pferde beziehungsweise den Blutpakt für die Apokalyptischen Pferde, sollte man das vorhandene Pferd, sterben und die gekaufte Urkunde die im Inventar befindet aktiviert speichert das Spiel ebenfalls automatisch. *Kein pferd gekauft das geht auch mit der Urkunde von Streitross die der Spieler von Anbeginn des Spiels besitzt. Nur für besitzer der Limited Edition von Red Dead Redemption möglich, außer man hat den Streitross als DLC erworben. *Auch wenn man das zugerittene Pferd, an der Anbindepfosten bindet, sowie das abreißen von Steckbriefen wird das spiel automatisch speichern. Tipp Um eure Missionsziel näher zu sein und man lange für’s Reiten braucht, reitet am besten Vorher zum 20px und schlägt das Camp in der nähe des Missionsmarkers auf um zu Speichern falls der Mission fehlschlägt nur das Spielstand neu laden wenn nötig, als Beispiel: Der Alter-Schwindler-Blues von Nigel West Dickens. Red Dead Redemption 2 In Red Dead Redemption 2 ist Speichern ebenfalls möglich, aber anders als die Red Dead Teile davor ist das manuelle Speichern jederzeit möglich. Das bedeutet das man sich schlafen legen kann jedoch jederzeit das Spiel Speichern kann indem man auf Pausenmenü > Spiel > Spiel Speichern drückt. Schlafen wie in Red Dead Redemption oder Undead Nightmare ist so nicht notwendig, allerdings wird Arthur Morgan oder John Marston langsamer reagieren, wenn man länger nicht schläft. Achtung Man hat sogar die wahl auch dem Spielstand zu löschen. Indem auf der 25px-Taste drückt. Jedoch mus man denoch aufpassen, das dies nicht ausversehen geschieht. Siehe auch *Speicherhäuser im Red Dead Redemption *Speicherhäuser im Undead Nightmare *Speichern-Artikel im GTA Wiki Galerie Speichern.jpg|John Marston beim speichern im Armadillo Speicherhaus Screenshot_20180328-174258.jpg|Das automatische Speichern-Symbol wenn das Spiel in dem moment Speichert Trivia *Das Speichersystem wurde eins zu eins von Grand Theft Auto IV „GTA 4“ und dessen Episoden „The Lost and Damned“ und „The Ballad of Gay Tony“ übernommen, nur das Camp war nach der Release des Spiels damals „neu“ was in Grand Theft Auto IV und die Episoden vorher nicht gab. *Das Handy „Schnellspeichern“ aus Grand Theft Auto V „GTA 5“ ersetzt zwar das Camp aber von der Funktion „gleich“ ist aber im gegensatz zu „Red Dead Redemption“ vergehen keine sechs Stunden. *Während des speicherns hat das Spiel ein Soundeffekt parat und zwar ein Gitarrenton wenn man zum beispel sein Pferd auf dem Anbindepfosten zubindet. en:Save Kategorie:Gameplay